Sidney Blake
Personality Sidney is confident to a fault. He feels that it is his right to be the best at whatever he is setting out to do, be it advocate for a comrade, hold a sept position, or even assist his family in their cases. As the youngest of three children in an upperclass family he has been somewhat pampered. He quickly became the ringleader of the trio at a young age and that attitude hasn't seemed to change over the nearly thirty years of his life. He tends to carry this leader like personality into every social interaction he has sometimes (rather always) comming off as something of a conceited bastard. Within the human community he is seen as a legal consultant for the lawfirm Blake, Clark, and Smith. While this firm is somewhat new, it is lead by a well respected and popular group of lawyers. While Sidney's work is mostly behind the scenes he has been know to make a showing in the courtroom and every time he has come out with either controversy or spectacular applause at his abilitites. For the Garou, Sidney is an advocate for his comrades and a leader in the field. He is always one to coe forard and tell the tale of how Bleeds-The-Fire-Out tore into the great Black Spiral Ahroun and tore out his heart with his bare hands. Or how Clears-the-Way-For-None stood and protected the caern from the onslaught of banes. He is known to embelish these tales with his own special flair sometimes garnering him some share of the recognition in the process. There is a not-so-glamourous side to his Garou life. That is his view with women. He has a tendency to objectify every woman he sees and while he is a stunch believer in the Litany he feels that the mating tennant does not apply to the sense of sight. Among the Black Furies he is seen as a complete misogynist. This view has even spread to some of the other tribes as well. Regardless of this, he has yet to befy the Litany and has not loss reknown in this respect. He is a great battle leader and will often fill the role of pack Alpha in packs he is in. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 : Mental: Perception 1, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: : Talents: Brawl 3, Empathy 1, Expression 5, Intimidation 2, Persuasion 3, Primal Urge 2, Resistance 3, Subterfuge 3 : Skills: Leadership 4, Marksmanship 3, Melee 3, Performance 2, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Cosmology 1, Lore 5, Politics 3, Rituals 3 Advantages: : Willpower: 4 : Rage: 4 : Gnosis: 4 : Backgrounds: Allies 2, Fetish 4, Pure Breed 4, Resources 3, Rites 3, Totem 2 : Gifts: Persuasion 1 (Homid), Mindspeak 1 (Galliard), Resist Toxin 1 (Fianna), Glib Tongue 2 (Fianna), Song of Rage 3 (Galliard) : Merits: Animal Magnetism (1), Natural Leader 1, Berserker 2 : Flaws: Compulsion (1), Intolerance (1), Overconfident (1), Strict Carnivore (1) Specialties See House Rules for rules on Specialties. Merits & Flaws Explain all your merits and flaws here, should they need a more in-depth explanation. Backgrounds History Pre-Change :*Gaul Blake, a Fostern Fianna Ragabash met and fell in love with Leena MacCumhail. They were married and had their first child a year after. The girl, Nichole Blake, was Kin. After three years, (and a Rank increase for Gaul), another child was conceived and born. Jackson Blake, a son, was also Kin. Their final child, born two years later under a waxing gibbous moon, was named Sidney. :*Being that his family was fairly wealthy, (his father being a lawyer), Sidney's early childhood was fairly uneventful and laid back. He was put through one of the best private schools of the Boston area. He seemed to do fairly well in them. Not stelar but well enough to pass without difficulty. In his home life, Sidney and his siblings are brought up to understand the Garou and their purpose. Being clued has an effect of Sidney, he finds that he has a knack for being the leader of his siblings. He takes on the frontman role regardless of being the youngest of the three. First Change and Cubhood :*Sidney was fourteen when he was "forced" into Firsting. His father had made it something of a ritual every night. They would go to the basement and beging sparring, stoking the fires of Sid's Rage in order to push him to Frenzy. On this night, nothing was different... well except for the fact that Sid had failed his chem test, was dumped by his girlfriend of 7 months (the girl he lost his virginity with) and was beat up by a local bully and his gang. It happened when his father, deliberatly berated him on how he wasn't good enough for Megan (his ex-girlfriend). He changed and was quickly dispenced with by his experienced and swift father. :*His cubhood was fairly well lived. He was a quick study and with his father's help, he picked up a lot of the lore and tales that his auspice was so known for. What he lacked in physical prowess he more than made up for in gusto. His leadership capabilites were shown in many mock battles that his fellow cubs and he were put through. After 6 months of training and teaching, it was time for him to go through his Rite of Passage. Rite Of Passage :*Sidney's Rite of Passage was something of legends. He was taken in the middle of the night on his auspice moon taken before his elders and told to give his name using the ritual paints. He painted two words on his chest with the paint: Sidney. Blake. While certainly arrogant, this was not unheard of by the elders. They let it go and sent him onward into the Umbra. He was greeted by Stag himself and led through the forests of the spirit realm. Deeper and deeper he ran until all he could see was mists and Stag before him. Finally, after what seemed hours he came up the rolling hills of Ireland and the towns of old. He had arrived in the Fianna Umbral realm. He made he way to the nearest sounds he heard and came upon a battle raging between a group of Garou and a mass of fomor. Sensing their need he rushed into the fray and assisted his bretheren. After the creatures had been dispacted he introduced himself. And was eventaully excepted into the fold. Being the young man he was, he felt that his Rite would end when Stag felt it was over so he made no effort to search for a way out. Days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. Over the course of his time, Sidney fell in love with a Kin named Katherine, they had a child together named Eric. After 10 years of living in this land, the Sept was attacked. Wave after wave of formori boiled in and Katherine and Eric were killed in the battle. Sidney was among the last Garou left at the end of the war. His body bleeding and his life pouring out of him, and then Stag appeared. He told him he had done well in protecting the Caern and told him that he accepted his request for entry in His tribe. Suddenly, Sidney was transported back to his home Caern and upon arriving, only a day had passed. After hearing his tale, his elders Rited him as "Passion-Through-the-Endless-Land." Early Cliath :*Cliath-hood was somewhat bittersweet for Sidney. On the one hand he was a full member of the Sept. On the other, he still had all the knowledge of being a Fostern, with position and clout at the sept in the Umbra. He also felt the remorse for his family there. This posed a slight problem. For the first few weeks he found himself nearly overstepping boundries. He was excused as some understood (and believed) his experience in the Umbra. Others, felt it particularly required to dole out appropriate punishments, something Sidney was not entirely against. This time also marked a point in Sidney's life when his more... misogynistic tendencies began to surface. Deep down, Sidney's fear of loss overcame his need for companionship, ut it did not overcome his appreciation for the opposite sex. This argument created a more objective view of females, both human (which earned him blushes and stares) and Garou (which earned him even more punishment). After a time he felt that his time at the current sept was wearing thin. A change of venue would allow him a fresh start and the distance from this RoP he needed. This was presented as his family was moving west, his siblings for school, and his parents to help an old friend protect a Caern. And thus did Sidney end up at the Sept of Fire and Ice. Fire and Ice :*Upon reaching the Sept of Fire and Ice, Sidney offered his services to the caern and was accepted into the sept. While there he befriended a new cub, Nicholas Grey. The two had a dicotomy that seemed to click despite their differences. Sid was the one to first show Nick the importance of Dodge. He grabbed up his hunting rifle and started firing away at Nick randomly. This was something of a funny game to the both of them. After Nicholas passed his RoP, Sid continued to joke and tussle with him, Sid almost always won these tussles, but it was good training for the young Glass Walker. Over time, Sidney acquire more and more lore and did his best to spread his knowledge around, mind you not giving it all at once. Lessons needed to be spread out of course. Fostern :*Raids passed, battles were won and eventually Sidney was ready for the Rank of Fostern. Sid was sent with his pack (who he was Alpha of) at the time to take care of a bane nest, he was to participate and come back without losing anyone and recall the battle with vivid detail to the rest of the sept. The pack went out and destroyed the nest, upon return Sid gathered the Elders and retold the fight, causing some of the more aggressive Ahrouns to shift spontaneously with his vivid tale. He was given the Rank of Fostern and the name "Glory-of-Battles-Past." Travelling Abroad :*After a few months more at Fire and Ice, Sid decided he needed to learn more about the Garou and their history. He gave over Alpha ship the his Beta, gave a few farewells to the Elders and his friends, (even getting somewhat tearey around Nick), and left to go find the tales and knowledge he needed. He travelled through the Americas, gathering up the snippets the Uktena would give up and the Wendigo would allow him to live with, and then started to move through Europe. Starting with his tribes's homeland. He traded information for information among the Shadow Lords, the offered gifts to the noble Silver Fangs, he battled for his life amongst the Get of Fenris, did his best with the Black Furies (given his personality that was a quick stop), and smoked cigars and sipped wine with the Venician Glass Walkers. Through it all he did his best to gain what stories of the others (Bone Gnawers, Red Talons, Silent Striders, and Stargazers) he could. Then he headed back to the United States to gather what bits he could from the Gaians and... well... you knw the Gaians view on certain tenants of the Litany, *coughcough*, that's where he ended up staying. Adren :*Upon being accepted and doing a superb job as Talesinger for the Sept of Luna's Heart in upstate New York. Sidney challenged for Adren. He was once again sent to battle, this time on his own. He was sent to take out Black Thorn, bring back his head, the Klaive the villian had stolen and corrupted, and then recount the tale as best as possible. Black Thorn was a rogue BSD that had been terrorizing Luna's Heart for some time. Not much was known about him except he was more than likely an Adren among the BSDs. Sid geared up and haded out. Finding Black Thorn wasn't difficult, he laid the bodies of his victims across his territory as grotesque pieces of art. The battle raged on for hours. Sid was a capable fighter but not as good as one would expect as his talent was lore and tales. Finally he saw an opening and took it, punching a hole through the Sprial's chest cavitiy and removing his heart in one stroke. The BSD struggled for a few last seconds and ended up mangling Sid's arm severely. Sid removed the head, staked it on a long branch, took the Klaive that the BSD utilized in fighting the Caern, and returned home. At the telling, he stirred the sept into a frenzy of giant proportions and then cut off at the point of execution. The Elders were impressed with his performance and saw fit to grant him the Rank of Adren, naming him "Leaves-Them-Wanting-More." In addition the Elders cleansed and gave him the Klaive of Black Thorn as spoils of his battle. Present Day :*After his challenge, he took back the mantle of Talesinger, ust something was missing. Perhaps it was his memories of being Beta of his sept in the Fianna homerealm or maybe it was just the need for more power, but Sidney wanted something more. His respect of the Alpha and Beta of Luna's Heart kept him from challenging, but his chance showed up as news of what happened in Crystal Springs spread. Sidney was not ignorant to the name Hope-Drinker and he knew that Nicholas had set up shop there, so he set off. Maybe his old friend would help him and put in the good word for him at the Sept of the Looking Glass. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Character Concepts Category:Garou Category:Fianna Category:Homid Category:Adrens Category:Galliards